K'Vthn'Arcthanthal
History K'Vthn'Archthanthal was born on the planet of Zeupra, in a group of tribal and primitive even mantis people. Being one of the few tribes in the area that were warring over control of an endless cycle of pointless bug death. K entered at a relative high note of peace, although as a male warrior being the role assigned to him, this peace was bound to never last in the wild lands around his home. Soon without doubt it started up again and K was off to 'train' on 'test' dummies, they screamed as he chopped his new claws into them again and again, it wasn't dummies it was PoW's that were made to nullify child warriors feelings as he trained for years on end, from the ages of 5-10 he was a full fledged child prodigy, his claws grew sharp, and his teeth sharp and piercing, blood boiling in a constant state of heat. But it all ended, when he was sent out for the first time, all hell broke loose in the small scale skirmishing, all the tribes consecutively sent their armies after eachother in a horrid scale of pure coincidence, the primitive peoples not having the insight to see the ruin, killing the war's that had happened, until one tribe reigned supreme. It was not K's as he was still traveling, alone one night with no knowledge that his home was being ransacked he and his small crew were ambushed slaughtering all but him, as K ripped through the enemy Mantis with ease, leaving just him, to continue the fight. He marched forward fearlessly, into ruin. It was already burnt and raised, and looted, Mantis dead everywhere as he marched into the enemy village, he simply looked around for anything left living before heading back, the trails of bodies that littered the walk back over the last day evident, as he stumbled back into his home to the same degree. No emotions just bug blood spilled and he was the only one of the tribe left. As he walked through, even his mother was dead at the age of 10, he walked into the forest. Alone. It's not as if K had any learning that would have been given to him in his earlier age, but living in the forest for 7 years wasn't exactly helping him as he became more in touch with his own animal warrior side, controlling his anger, that came to him for his tribes death, cleaving a clear path of animals that he gnawed the fresh flesh off of when he could eat, and finally being saved, and taken to Osirian by tourists who discovered him, and his limited sanity and vocabulary wandering the woods and giving him a hitch-hiked travel to the technological planet, and finding new work there, eating out of trashcans after discovering that the people were quite dangerous as well, falling into the same routine of trash digging for the next 3 years, until we stumble upon present day. Personality * Stupid * Forgetful * Blatant * Quiet * Merciless * Loyal * Optimistic * It's not hard to get onto either side of the same stupid bug coin, all you have to do is be nice, and K will be nice, he'll even do anything you say. On the other hand, all you have to do is say something bad to the people he is already friends with and K will eat you alive. K doesn't understand most simple things even, as his vocabulary is limited beyond limited. He may not be a smart man, but he knows what love is. Appearance K's huge figure is nothing but intimidating at first, the large exo-skeleton with undulating muscles underneath, the red eyes seeming to pierce the darkness at a constant rate, the sheen that covers them able to go unblinking throughout water. the sharp armor that is his skin covering the sharp claws like knives at the end of his arms, his shell covered in bumps that jut out into a blunt natural weapon, the teeth when his mandibles open sharp like tacks when pressed into skin, and his joints showing a bright green-ish flesh underneath that is soft, perhaps the only cute part of K is when he molts and is soft and cuddly for a whole 12 hours until the hardness begins to set again. Friends and Foes Friends Rating <3 Friend <3 <3 Good Friend <3 <3 <3 Best Kobold Teesa: His current girlfriend, and lover. Teesa Like K, and K Like Teesa. Very Nice, Best Kobold. <3 <3 <3 Dante: Caption, But make sure, not give gift. Teesa Need Feel Special, Gift's only for Teesa, he helped me win Teesa with some advice once too. <3 <3 Cepheus: Gave K shiny pill, Drugs? Not make Teesa happy, but maybe mistake? Teesa not say hate Cepheus. K Like.<3 Avirya: Helped K go shopping, Gave her a flower. She's really nice fox lady, even let me kill stuff when we went to Cepheus' party. Would hang out with if wasn't so busy doing everything with Teesa. Teesa get angry if K hang out with other girls. Still good friend though <3 Enemies Fahd Polk: Dangerous man, make himself look like Teesa. Nobody look like Teesa except Teesa, K love Teesa. Don't steal Teesa. Hiss Aspirations K wasn't ever exactly sure what he wanted to do, he wanted to get rid of his families anger and hatred, which might as well be endless once and for all. Currently he is doing it by listening to every word his girlfriend Teesa shouts and all the swear words she let's out passionately. K like.